


Indefinitely

by ashisfriendly



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley hosts Cram Fun Friday Night in anticipation for the SATs. Frankly, Maya doesn't want to be there but she ends up accidentally studying with Lucas anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author_abz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/gifts).



> For Abz who works too damn hard and the universe needs to CUT IT OUT. Thanks to Emili (itsemili) for looking this over.

“Cupcakes!”

The group of once eager and slightly panicked teeangers now hardly groans in response to Riley’s chipper announcement. Maya knows, as the resident best friend of this crazy, amazing weirdo, that she should really put more effort in than the rest but all she can muster is a hand up and a sound that is somewhere between a yawn and the word yay.

The SATs are on Sunday morning, two days away. Tonight is Cram Fun Friday Night! at the Matthews’ household. Riley’s idea, and Thing One and Thing Two went along with it. Maya smiled and said something along the lines of, “I’ll bring beer!” and Riley almost had a heart attack. Maya loves Riley, more than anything really, but messing with her is her favorite past time. That and messing with the Two Things.

So it’s safe to say studying for the SATs all night on a Friday isn’t her favorite. It’s very low on the list. Especially since she’s still not sure how she’s going to pay for college or even if she’s going to go. 

As if somewhere in the universe a message was transmitted to Corey Matthews that Maya Hart was considering not going to college, he appears, smiling jovially at everyone studying. He’s been giving inspirational quotes every now and then. Maya isn’t sure it’s okay for students to be at his house for a sleepover but who knows, the guy has been pulling off being in his daughter’s history class for _years_ now so Maya’s convinced he has some kind of mind control over the principal. Or he saw him committing a murder. 

Riley sets down the cupcakes on the coffee table and no one moves for one. Maya does so just as Corey rounds the couch and plucks one for himself. He takes a bite and through his chunk of cupcake in his mouth, says, “‘Believe you can and you’re halfway there.’ Theodore Roosevelt.” He smiles to himself, doesn’t even wait for the lack of acknowledgement that he even said words, and leaves for his room again.

The cupcake is delicious and actually does put Maya in a better mood. People are looking over books and flipping through flashcards. Riley is back at her own binder full of everything from vocab lists to her PSAT scores. Farkle is doing some kind of meditation studying thing he’s sworn by since Sophomore year. He sits in a corner with a book on his head and closes his eyes. It’s fucking ridiculous.

School is ridiculous.

“Hey.”

Maya crushes the cupcake wrapper in her fist, balling it. She throws it at Lucas’ face and it bounces of his nose. He doesn’t flinch. Instead, he sits next to her on the floor. 

“Would you care to join me in some flash card frenzy?” Lucas asks and Maya blames his good Riley impersonation for her laughter.

“Nope,” Maya says. She licks the frosting from her lips, carefully wipes the sticky chocolate from the corners of her mouth with her thumb, licking it clean. Lucas is staring at her routine, eyes following the push of her finger and the trail of her tongue. 

He clears his throat. “Please? Riley and Farkle do their studyin’ alone.”

“Why did she want a group of us to come over if she likes to study alone anyway?” 

Maya is an exception of course, they study together all the time. Studying means Riley doing the studying and Maya doing the watching of Netflix or Vine on her phone with headphones on. 

Lucas tilts his head and looks up at the ceiling. “Actually I don’t know.”

Maya waves her hand lazily as if to say, “Who knows with her?” and crawls over Lucas for another cupcake. He jabs her in the side with his finger and she flies back, convulsing from his touch. She’s ticklish there and he knows it, the bastard.

She smacks his arm and he asks her again, opening the box of flashcards. Maya doesn’t say no, but when he says a word, she tries to define it and she does so with the next.

At some point Lucas hands the stack to her and she’s correcting his definitions of ridiculous words like portend (“Is it like pretend?”) and bulwark (“This test is bulwark.”) and she’s actually laughing and having fun. Some might say she’s even learning but Maya isn’t going to give herself or this asinine party idea any credit. Riley is half asleep with a book falling on her face as she tries to read it and Farkle is out cold, snoring against the wall with that damn book on his head still. Darby and Sarah are sleeping with their heads close together in a sleeping bag and Billy is still somehow awake, typing on his laptop.

Lucas yawns after reciting the definition of waive. Maya takes the opportunity to drop the cards and look at her phone. Her eyes take a bit to focus on the time and the background photo of her and and Riley sharing a sundae. 

“It’s 2:30 in the morning,” Maya says and as if saying it makes the rest of her body click into place, she suddenly feels overwhelmingly tired. Everything feels heavy but her mind is soft and her eyes are refusing to focus.

Lucas looks around the room and blinks. “Damn, okay.” 

The book falls on Riley’s face but she doesn’t flinch or move, finally at peace. The only sound is Billy’s soft typing and most of the lamps off. Lucas gets up and turns off one lamp, then another and the room is dark except for the stove light that is giving off a faint glow into the living room. Maya can see Lucas moving in the soft light but it’s starting to feel stupid to watch him. It’s always stupid to watch him, really, with his dumb jawline and eyeballs that are always looking at her or near her or in her direction. 

Maya shakes her head. She really must be tired if she’s rattling off Lucas’ physical attributes. Broad shoulders, hard stomach, that little cowlick he has in the side of his head.

Go to bed, Maya.

A pillow hits her in the face and she lets the force of it push her down. She shoves the throw pillow under her head and closes her eyes. 

“This spot taken?” 

He must have had a cupcake on his route around the living room. He smells sweet, it mixes with his natural fresh, clean scent amiably. Ugh, Maya wants all these words out of her head. She grunts some kind of response to Lucas and his pillow hits the floor with a soft thud. She hears him move and remove his hoodie. The typing sounds from across the room has stopped.

She can feel that he’s there even if she refuses to open her eyes and see it. He’s radiating heat, there’s that very full and aware feeling of “another person is near you” trickling all over Maya’s body. He makes these soft sounds like a changing of breath with a movement or a yawn or this very tiny groan when he finally lay down. 

Maya’s on her stomach and her boobs are being squished but she likes this position the best. She chances a look at Lucas and she immediately regrets it.

His eyes are open and looking at her. He’s sideways but so is she so everything has righted itself. His cheek is pressed into the pillow, making his mouth pucker awkwardly. He scratches his chin and places his hand between their chests on the floor. An offering, maybe, a first move, perhaps. It’s nebulous.

“I couldn’t find a blanket for you, I’m sorry.” The smell of chocolate frosting is intoxicating.

“How rude, Captain Kangaroo.”

He laughs. “I really am sorry.”

Maya shrugs, which is kind of weird to do when she’s on her stomach. Lucas’ fingers start to tap between them, very slight movements that are slowing along with Lucas’ breaths. Her eyelids are falling and she feels mumbled with word meanings and recalling misplaced definitions and the light headed feeling that comes with laughing and the tightness in her stomach. But it might just be the light, slow tapping of Lucas’ fingers that cause her to drift off to sleep.

She’s dreaming she’s a Ninja Turtle but instead of pizza they eat huge bars of chocolate. There’s some bad guy who looks a lot like Farkle’s dad but with a glowing brain and they are trying to defeat him but instead get distracted by the chocolate. She’s running down in a subway tunnel and trips into the wall and it causes her to wake. Maya tries to go back to sleep, determined to defeat the glowing-brain-kind-of-Farkle’s-dad guy, but something feels different.

It’s her hand. It’s caught. It’s in Lucas’ hand. She blinks and looks at it, studies how big his is in comparison. Sometime in middle school they compared hand size and it was actually a big joke how little his hands were but now it looks so big there on the floor with hers on top of it. 

Her left foot is on top of his, too. Or on his calf or ankle, she’s trying not to move so he won’t wake up. She also doesn’t want to move because he’s warm and it feels really weird to not have a blanket over her while she sleeps. Somehow being connected by two small points with Lucas Friar is the same as being covered with a blanket. 

Now Maya feels wide awake. She is aware of the various breathing patterns in the room, how Lucas sleeps with his mouth open, how the kitchen light only illuminates the outline of everything. It makes a weird picture in front of her of the TV’s shape and the shape of plants and pictures. She wonders what time it is and when the first person to wake up will do so and who it will be. Farkle probably.

Lucas takes in a quick breath and jumps a little, grabbing Maya’s hand. Her heart speeds up and her instinct is to squeeze his hand back. She doesn’t want to, it’s not her job or anything. Lucas blinks and she watches him come back to reality, eyebrows furrowing and relaxing, eyes roaming and jaw softening as he places himself in the present.

“You okay, Yeehaw?” Maya whispers.

Without warning, Lucas moves in closer to her. Maya doesn’t have time to move backward so their legs are now pressed together and their hands are close to Maya’s chest. 

He nods. “Yeah, just havin’ a bad dream. One of the falling kind.”

He rubs his head into the pillow, eyes already lazily shutting again. He takes a deep breath and squeezes her hand. Maya squeezes back. He does it again.

“Sorry about this,” he says and she can see the smallest smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“No you’re not.”

HIs eyes are still closed as he whispers, “Okay, fine, not really.”

She bites her cheek as he moves closer. She almost stops him, she almost says, “What are you doing?” or pushes him back or turns her head the other way. Either laziness or her tired body keeps her still. Either she lets him kiss her because she doesn’t feel like moving or she does because she kind of has wanted him to for awhile. 

It’s such a light, small kiss. She’s had crazier kisses over an empty glass bottle in front of a group of friends. She’s had deeper kisses in movie theaters and pressed against parked cars. But this kiss vibrates her lips and sends lightning down her spine; this small, hardly there kiss, that is more smile than lips, makes the ceiling crack open and time move forward and she swears the sun is beaming down on her. It’s warm and makes her muscles tired but in the best way. It slows down her breathing and sweeps her up in a new rush of calm that can only be followed by a harsh swing of adrenaline. He pushes his lips just a little harder against hers before he pulls just far enough away that they aren’t kissing but their noses are still touching.

“I am actually sorry about that,” Lucas says. “Next time I’ll ask permission.”

“You have permission.”

“Yeehaw,” he whispers and before she can say anything, he’s kissing her again.

And again.

Indefinitely.


End file.
